


A Little Change

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, honey, but that bridge was the only way in or out of Epsen County.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Change

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "nothing serious" (500+ words)

“I’m sorry, honey,” said the woman behind the motel reception desk, “but that bridge is, _was_ , the only way in or out of Epsen County.”

“Ah,” said Charles. “And how long until it can be repaired?”

“Couple of days, at least,” she said. “But you boys are welcome to stay— bridge-is-out discount, and breakfast included.”

Charles turned. “Erik?”

“Do we really have a choice?” his companion pointed out.

Epsen County was comprised of two-to-five towns (depending on one’s definition of ‘town’) which collectively had one fuel station, three restaurants, two school buildings, a three-man volunteer fire brigade, two policemen and the Sunny Hill Motel.

“No, we don’t,” Charles admitted, then smiled at the receptionist. “Well, in that case, would you be so kind as to extend the reservations on our room for another few days?”

“Of course, sugar. And I know y’all are here on some kind of business, but maybe you boys should see this as an opportunity for some rest. You should get out some, see the sights, enjoy the fine weather the Good Lord has provided.”

“I’m Jewish, ma’am,” said Erik, dryly, and ignored the light mental protest Charles sent him.

But the woman only smiled. “Oh, don’t worry ‘bout that, honey, He doesn’t mind.”

“Perhaps we should begin that sight-seeing now?” Charles suggested. “I believe I could do with a bit of sun.”

Erik followed him outside, to the motel’s courtyard/parking lot, and Charles stopped, eyes closed and face tilted up to the sunshine.

“I’m sorry,” he said, after a long moment, and Erik blinked, bringing his thoughts back to the present. “That we’re stuck here,” Charles continued. “There’s so much to do, and I can’t think of any of it that we can do from here.”

“No, I suppose not,” Erik agreed.

“But,” said Charles, his expression brightening, “perhaps we should do just as our hostess suggested. I’ve never been in a place this small, have you?”

“Several,” said Erik. “But none in America.”

“Well, then. Will you take a walk with me, my friend?”

There were no paved roads in Epsen County, and the gravel crunched under their feet as they set off. Erik could sense tiny bits of metal in the stones, and finally summoned one to him with his powers. It turned out to be a dented bottle cap, so dirty that it was the same color as the dirt.

“That’s wonderful!” said Charles, taking the bottle cap and wiping away the dirt until it shone. “Your gift is really a remarkable one, my friend, to feel such a small piece of metal in all of this gravel.” He looked around. “Can you sense any more?”

Erik grumbled, loudly, that he was not a metal detector, but by the time they had walked to the low bluff overlooking the river, Charles’s cardigan pockets held seven bottle caps, six assorted car parts, four hair pins, three bent nails, a typewriter key and $3.47 in spare change.

“Are you aware of each piece, even when they’re all together?” Charles asked, holding his palm flat so that Erik could count the coins lined up on it.

“Yes,” he replied. “Not including this, you have… sixty-three cents on your person, Charles.”

“Amazing, my friend, truly amazing.” Charles looked up from the neatly-stacked coins in his hand, eyes impossibly blue, smile almost blinding.

Erik just looked at him, wanting to say something but not knowing what— when his stomach rumbled loudly.

“Oh,” said Charles, still smiling. “We’ve walked quite a long way, haven’t we? It’s a little early yet for dinner, but there seems to be a small ice cream parlor just up the road here that we could try.”

“I’ve never had ice cream,” Erik said, softly.

“Never?” repeated Charles. “But surely…”

Erik shook his head. He didn’t know how to explain the single-minded focus his vengeance had taken until now, how he had ignored everything that wasn’t relevant to finding Shaw, or to his own immediate survival.

He knew Charles hadn’t read his mind, but the telepath seemed to understand anyway. “Oh, my friend,” he began, then stopped himself. “Well, there’s no time like the present then, is there?” He held up the handful of coins, grinning. “Your treat.”

Erik smiled back. “That sounds wonderful.”

THE END


End file.
